


Voluntad Rota

by Mell_R



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_R/pseuds/Mell_R
Summary: End!verse, Destiel. Dean descubre que Castiel ya no es más un ángel. Dean derrama cada vez más sangre. Castiel se ensucia cada vez más.





	1. 1

No supo cómo paso. Un momento estaba todo tranquilo, iban ocultos y en silencio. Tenían lo que habían ido a buscar. Al siguiente había infectados y demonios por todos lados. De un segundo a otro hubo sangre, gritos. Era el líder, así que reacciono rápido, ordeno atacar mientras emprendían la retirada; los vehículos estaban cerca, sólo necesitaban alcanzarlos.

— ¡PODEMOS LLEGAR!

— ¡Cubran por la izquierda!

— ¡JAMES!

— ¡VAN A ALCANZARNOS!

— ¡NO! ¡NO!

— ¡VAMOS! ¡AHÍ VIENEN!

Pasos apresurados, todos gritando, balas volando. Así que no supo cómo ni cuándo paso. Al llegar, los que pudieron llegar, a los autos arrancaron aun disparando con desesperación a aquello que dejaban atrás. Aun gritaban, había heridos, había pérdidas.

— ¡Dean!

Todos siempre gritándole por algo. Lo ignoró. Otra vez. Una vez más.

— ¡Dean! ¡ **Castiel** está sangrando mucho!

¿Qué? ¿Cómo y cuándo había pasado?

— ¡No deja de sangrar!

— Se ve muy pálido...

Eso no... ¿qué?

— ¿Cas?

 


	2. 2

— Déjame pasar.

Dean Winchester, líder del campamento, estaba de pie visiblemente molesto teniendo un pequeño argumento con uno de los doctores del campamento. El grupo, que había salido en busca de algunos víveres y objetos de primera necesidad que ya iban haciendo falta, había regresado con tres personas menos y seis heridos. De eso hacía unas dos horas y la cuestión que estaba causando un poco de revuelo era que uno de los heridos era Castiel, el _ángel_ del campamento, quien aunque a veces salía herido nunca había necesitado ayuda de un médico. Médico que ahora se negaba a que interrumpieran su trabajo sólo por capricho y tenía un pequeño argumento con el líder.

— Si, bien. Probablemente _no quieras_ ponerme de mal humor. —Sonrió, el joven de cabello castaño— Si lo has estabilizado y no va a morir desangrado en unos minutos entonces creo que puedes tomarte un descanso, ve y toma una cerveza o échale un ojo a los otros heridos.

El doctor, evidentemente de mal humor, no respondió nada y sencillamente se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Dean empujo la puerta de la cabaña y entró azotándola a sus espaldas.

— ¡Muy bien **hijo de perra** , despierta o juró que meteré este cuchillo en el agujero de bala sin pensarlo dos veces!—soltó antes siquiera de que la puerta estuviera cerrada

— Estoy despierto... —respondió el ángel en un susurro desde la cama al fondo de la cabaña.

— Ah, perfecto, bien...me preguntaba —continúo el castaño quitándose de encima el arma y la chaqueta y dejándolas sobre una mesa— ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

— Dean yo...

— ¿ **Tú** qué? —le interrumpió con voz furiosa— ¿Tú no creíste necesario informarme que no tienes gracia? ¿Pensaste que no era algo que necesitará saber? ¡Cuento contigo maldita sea! ¡Es puto apocalipsis aquí, Cas! No estamos teniendo un ¡JODIO DÍA DE CAMPO! —grito golpeando con el puño la pared a su derecha— ¡ESTO ES IMPORTANTE! ¡NECESITO SABER ESTAS COSAS! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?!

— Dean...

— ¡Te he estado llevando conmigo! ¡SALIMOS A MISIONES JUNTOS! ¿¡NO CREES QUE LLEVO ALGO DE CONFIANZA EN QUE ERES PRACTICAMENTE INMORTAL!? ¡CONFIÓ EN QUE **PUEDES CURARTE** , EN QUE PUEDES CURARME A MÍ!

Castiel no dejaba de intentar ser escuchado por encima de los gritos de Dean, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre. Sin embargo Dean parecía no poder dejar de gritar una y otra vez las mismas cosas, dando pesados pasos en círculos por el lugar. Golpeando las paredes, las mesas o la cama de Castiel. Cas intentaba enderezarse repitiendo el nombre por doceava vez cuando, en su furia, Dean le dio una patada a una borde de la cama de madera que la hizo temblar. El antiguo ángel perdió la fuerza reunida en sus brazos y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama soltando un quejido ahogado.  
Dean había dado la espalda enseguida para seguir gritando, pero de pronto se detuvo y lo miró de nuevo. Se sintió culpable en seguida. Su amigo, la única persona importante que seguía con vida, había recibido un disparo en el costado hacia apenas unas horas, evidentemente no estaba bien. Durante todo el camino había perdido mucha sangre. Y **él** no había dejado que el doctor,...no recordaba el nombre del idiota ese, terminará su trabajo. Y **él** le estaba gritando, y acababa de patear su cama, bastante fuerte. No podía fingir que no había escuchado ese sonido, raro y roto, que acababa de escapársele al ángel, un sonido que nunca antes le había escuchado. De verdad _le dolía_. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a la cama con cuidado y disculparse, hasta que recordó porque estaba molesto, porque estaba Cas en esa situación. Siempre, hasta ahora después de _todo_ lo ocurrido, siempre eran **mentiras**. Mentiras de John, mentiras de Sam, mentiras de Dean y mentiras de Castiel. Y así los Winchester con un poco de ayuda del ángel habían traído el apocalipsis y acabarían con el mundo, así como acabaron con su familia, con sus amigos.  
Dejo de lado la idea de disculparse y siguió furioso, mirándolo ahí tendido en la cama.

— ¿Hace cuánto lo sabías? —le dijo por fin.

— No estaba seguro. Esto también me tomo un poco por sorpresa —sonrió Cas señalando la herida debajo de las gasas ensangrentadas.

El castaño no pudo calmar el enojo que sentía, necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Necesitaba alejarse de ese tipo. Se dio media vuelta, recogió sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta. Castiel lo miro confundido.

— Dean...

— Eres humano ahora ¿no? Necesitas reponerte, necesitas espacio. —Interrumpió de nuevo— Esta cabaña está desocupada, ahora es tuya.

— Dean no lo...

— Ya no te quiero en la mía —soltó saliendo por la puerta—

Castiel sólo alcanzó a decir de nuevo aquel nombre que repetía tanto, y se quedó ahí tendido en la cama, mirando el techo, sintiéndose débil, adolorido y furioso consigo mismo.


	3. 3

— No escatimes en medicamentos o drogas. El tipo _es un ángel_ y no está acostumbrado esta clase de dolor —Iba diciéndole Dean a Nick, uno de los doctores del campamento, cuando pasaron a un lado de Chuck— Haz un buen trabajo. Como te dije hace rato no quieres...

No le fue posible escuchar el final de la frase de Dean, no pudo evitar una media sonrisa. Pero se preguntó qué había pasado, le preocupo un poco Castiel así que camino hasta algunas personas que estaban hablando no muy lejos. Al llegar lo pusieron al tanto de que los habían atacado cuando estaban por terminar la misión. James, Kim y Brandon habían muerto, y había seis heridos. El ángel había sufrido un disparo en el torso. No era grave, pero había perdido bastante sangre y al parecer no podía curarse él mismo como solía hacer siempre. Además Kate aseguró que pasaba fuera de la cabaña y escuchó a Dean gritarle a Castiel, al parecer le reclamaba que había perdido su "gracia" y le había echado de su cabaña.

Las opiniones iban desde que a Dean le molestaba haber perdido algo de la poca seguridad que tenía al tener a un ángel de su lado que era capaz de mantenerlo vivo sin problema, pues salía herido a menudo y el enviado del señor lo curaba cada vez. Hasta que ahora que no le era útil obviamente no tenía por qué tener a otro hombre viviendo con él, ya que el campamento entero conocía lo mucho que le gustaban las mujeres al líder y sin duda alguna vez se supo de una situación incómoda ocasionada por la falta de entendimiento del ambiente de parte de Castiel. De los reunidos allí nadie parecía capaz de pensar en Dean de la manera en que en realidad era. Es decir todos le respetaban, todos le estaban agradecidos y le seguían sin dudarlo, pero a la vez todos iban pensando menos en los sentimientos del joven, al parecer pocos lo conocían como Chuck lo hacía.  
Bueno, Chuck no los juzgaba, era el apocalipsis. Lucifer andaba caminando por ahí sacando ropa de las tiendas, y el Croatoan parecía llegar cada vez a más grandes ciudades. Los gobiernos no podían con esto, la humanidad parecía menos humana a cada segundo. _Pero él lo entendía bien y no juzgaba. Prefería ayudar de la manera en qué pudiera. Las cosas habían resultado mal, pero no quería decir que ya no hubiera esperanza._

Dejo a esas personas y fue en busca de Dean, que estaba solo en su cabaña. Tocó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta sólo entro y cerró la puerta tras él, el líder estaba limpiando o haciendo algo con sus armas. Las armas no eran lo suyo, por eso y por otras razones, Dean, Bobby y otros habían considerado una buena idea que se encargará de supervisar el campamento.

— ¿Ya te enteraste, verdad? —le soltó, antes de que Chuck abriera la boca.

— ¿Sobre Castiel? —la respuesta de Dean fue un asentimiento de cabeza sin levantar la mirada de su tarea— Bueno... —dijo con un suspiro— escuche algo...al parecer creen que tuvieron una discusión de **"amigos especiales"** porque ya no es un ángel, y tú sólo le haces a eso y a las mujeres y que por eso lo echaste de tu cabaña.

Dijo todo eso rápido y después de "amigos especiales" Dean había dejado sus cosas y le miraba fijamente bastante molesto al parecer. Quizá no era el mejor momento para intentar bromear con él...finalmente Chuck no bromeaba mucho con él...nunca.

— ¿Perdón?

— Sólo bromeaba hombre. —comento Chuck nervioso, sentándose sobre la cama del joven con pecas— Pero si oí que lo echaste de tu cabaña. Algunos creen que es porque ya no te sirve o algo así.

— Me importa una mierda lo que piensen. —respondió levantándose y yendo a la pequeña cocina por una cerveza— Es cierto que ya no sirve para salir en misiones, pero estoy harto de que nadie sea capaz de hablar con la verdad...

— Bueno...no es tan malo. Pudo ser peor, podría haber muerto, —Dean salió de la cocina con dos cervezas y le miro sin saber qué decir— intento ser positivo últimamente...

— Si, eres inspirador como siempre Chuck —se mofó Dean dándole una cerveza— No lo quiero aquí. Puede vivir como humano, lo cual es una mierda, y particularmente en este momento, pero puede hacerlo y creo que no me necesita para eso. Si este jodido campamento no fuera lo que considero más seguro, lo mandaría a otro lado. Es decir... **¡todos se mueren!** Lo mantenía aquí porque él no podía morir, no fácilmente y míralo ahora. Entre más cerca estén las personas a mí, es más sencillo que terminen muertas. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

— ¡Genial! Veo que te preocupas por mí también —el castaño se echó a reír y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

— ¡Hombre! Eras un profeta...no sé qué tan seguro sea para ti estar en otro lugar que no sea conmigo.

— ¿Si? —Dean sonrió, bebiéndose otro trago— Pues bueno, Castiel _era un ángel_ así que creo que está peor que yo, debería vigilarlo más de cerca. Acepta que estás molesto y ya, seguro cuando este mejor querrás tenerlo aquí de nuevo, durmiendo y comiendo. Es el apocalipsis, es incómodo estar solo, es una pérdida de tiempo no hacer lo que se quiere.

Chuck y él a veces conversaban un poco. No diría que eran los mejores amigos, pero era un buen tipo, y parecía como si Dean y él se conocieran bien. Así que a veces conversaban y lo hacían de manera sincera. A Dean le gustaba porque sin Sammy y Bobby no tenía muchos con quiénes hablar. Y Chuck tenía razón. Era incómodo estar solo. Y era una pérdida de tiempo no tener a Cas acostado reponiéndose en su propia cama. Pero estaba molesto, así que en lugar de ir a hacer _aquello que se asomaba al fondo de su mente_ , bebió más y fue a buscar a alguna chica disponible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! en este capí no se avanza mucho. Pero quería meterlo aquí porque quería dejar en claro que Dean esta solo, excepto por Chuck y Castiel. Ah...bueno siento que Bobby acaba de morir y que el Croatoan tiene poco en las ciudades, es decir el asunto se esta poniendo en serio feo justo ahora. Y bueno, creo que los siguientes se vienen más interesantes xD  
> Porque no es por spoilear pero a nuestro temerario lider le hace falta aún experiencia con la infección, y Chuck no se equivoca al decirle que el ángel también estaría más seguro más cerca XDD
> 
> So...well, gracias por los comentarios, y por las lecturas, espero que esto les siga gustando, no se aburran porque se pone mejor ;]


	4. 4

Ahí estaba Castiel, mirando fijamente el techo de _**su**_ cabaña. Todo era silencio, era de madrugada. Quizá las dos o tres de la madrugada, todos debían estar dormidos. En realidad se estaba hartando, ni siquiera estaba bien seguro cuántos días llevaba ahí, dedicándose a descansar. Sólo "reposaba", intentaba leer un poco, y tomaba pastillas. El doctor Nick iba al menos una vez cada día, le parecía un poco exagerado. Es cierto; la pérdida de sangre había sido considerable, sin embargo le parecía que aunque su gracia se hubiera evaporado había _algo_ dentro de él, algo que no lo dejaría morir fácilmente. Quizá sólo estaba acostumbrado a su antigua divinidad, quizá sólo era una sensación de que tenía algo aún, porque ese algo había estado con él toda su vida, una vida muy larga.

Sea como fuere, habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que vio la espalda de Dean salir por esa puerta. Estaba muy molesto cuando se fue y no había vuelto. Castiel había tenido que preguntar a Chuck o a Nick o a cualquiera que pasará por su cabaña por el líder del campamento. Seguía saliendo a misiones, quizá aún buscaba La Colt, al parecer no había salido lastimado últimamente, _agradecía por eso a Dios, al cielo, a algo._

Según le dijo Chuck, Dean había salido con tres hombres hacía dos días, y Cas comenzaba a preocuparse. Justo en ese momento escucho los rugidos de motores, llegando al campamento, pasaron justo afuera de su cabaña. Debían ser ellos, todos los demás dormían. Se sintió algo aliviado, ahora podría intentar dormir y de hecho descansar mientras dormía. Giró en la cama y tiró de la manta hasta cubrirse hasta la nariz. Pronto se quedó dormido.

Cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, el ángel no despertó. Con los pasos lentos sobre el piso de madera, el ángel no despertó. El ángel despertó cuando un hombre, cuchillo en mano, lo giró bruscamente y le corto el brazo. El ángel intento defenderse, forcejear un poco, pero la herida aún no estaba cerrada y su fuerza no era suficiente. El hombre intentaba sangrar sobre él.

Disparos. Gritos. El forcejeo, el olor de la sangre. La mirada perdida en ese rostro, que sabía pertenecía al campamento.

— ¡Maldición! —conocía esa voz.

La cabeza del hombre recibió un impacto. Un chorro de sangre cayó sobre la cara de Castiel y todo el peso del muerto se le desplomo encima. Él se quedó quieto y dejo caer los brazos a los lados. No lograba entender qué había pasado.

—¡Cas! —ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz— ¡Oye Castiel!

La voz venía acompañada de unas manos que le quitaron el cadáver de encima. Unas manos que le limpiaron con desesperación la sangre ajena, mientras la voz repetía una y otra vez su nombre.

— **¡CAS!**

Era Dean, le sostenía el rostro con ambas manos y le miraba muy de cerca, estaba casi sobre él. Tenía la cara manchada de tierra y sangre, aún llevaba la ametralladora colgando a un costado. Le había limpiado el rostro con una toalla o algo así que estaba tirada a un lado, y ahora retiraba los restos con cuidadosa insistencia utilizando los puños de su chaqueta y camisa. Delineo con cuidado los ojos azules con sus pulgares. Y repetía, aunque ahora en voz baja el nombre del ángel.

— Cas... Castiel. ¿Estás bien? No logro entrar ¿verdad? No. No paso.

— Dean —pudo decir por fin, con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Verdad?

— Creo que no.

— No. No pasó. —aseguró el castaño.

En algún punto los disparos y los gritos en el campamento se habían detenido, pero Castiel no supo cuándo había ocurrido. Aún ahora no lo había notado, estaba exhausto y adolorido y sin duda no podía dejar de mirar los ojos verdes que lo miraban con ceño fruncido. **_No pasó_** dijo el más joven una vez más, en un susurro aliviado.

Lo primero que pudo notar Castiel, fue que Dean acercó ligeramente más su rostro que aún mantenía entre sus manos. Sintió el aliento del joven siendo exhalado sobre su boca.

— Dean... —le llamó el ángel, y al mover los labios mientras hablaba, le pareció que casi rozaban la boca del humano.

— ¡Dean! —gritó alguien afuera.

El aludido soltó rápidamente al ángel, y se puso de pie en el suelo notando por primera vez que tenía una rodilla apoyada entre las piernas del de cabello negro. Notando por primera vez que estaba encima de Castiel, sujetando su rostro tan cerca. Emily entró corriendo por la puerta de la cabaña, aún abierta, y empezó a decir un montón de cosas sobre que Steve y Raúl habían vuelto y estaban infectados y habían atacado las primeras cabañas, habían infectado a Román, Alex y Bryan y que todos estaban muertos ahora. Que todo parecía bien pero que Chuck parecía muy impresionado y temían que fuera a darle un ataque o algo. Dean le ordenó que llamará a alguien para que sacará el cuerpo de Steve de la cabaña de Castiel, limpiará un poco y que llamarán a Nick para que fuera a hacerse cargo del ángel. En seguida, Emily salió por la puerta.

Dean le echó una mirada a Cas, aún tendido en la cama. Vio su ropa hecha un lío, su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente, la herida en su brazo todavía sangrando. Alcanzó una manta limpia y se la echo encima.

— No te resfríes —le dijo antes de salir a la noche ahora alborotada y algo ruidosa.

 


End file.
